Numb: A Jasper Hale Love Story
by DessieDawn
Summary: Little old me gets sent into the twilight universe by The notorious trickster. Forks was for sure going to be a helluva difference from Columbus. After my arrival i seem to catch the eye of a certain southern vampire. Normal pairing's besides AlicexJasper. Sorry Ally but im stealing him for this story. Rated M for language, violent situations and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Genesis

Let me preface this by saying that isn't your average love story. This tale is far from average. This is my story of how I came to live in a universe that I believed to be fake or let's face it, apart of a movie I had seen a thousand times. A book I had read when I was a tad younger.

Now that's out of the way I can tell you who I am. My name is Destiny but no one has ever called me that since I was young. Everyone calls me by my nickname name: Fang. I am 17 years old. I have strawberry blonde hair and dark stormy blue eyes. Alright, its story time so here goes nothing.

…..

I was on my way home from school; everything that could've possibly gone wrong did just that. Same old shit different day right? Not only did my boyfriend decide to leave me but he cheated on me. My friends were being inconsiderate as always. My only salvation would be my room. There I could just day dream like there is no tomorrow. Maybe then I'll have some peace.

As I walk into my front door of my apartment I can hear my parents shouting at each other. Well maybe I was wrong about getting some peace. I'm honestly so sick of this. I walk into my bedroom and lock the door behind me. I take off my boots and sit on my bed.

I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to leave. Go somewhere and have an adventure. I wish I could be anywhere but here.

"Your wish is my command". I jump up only to see the infamous trickster otherwise known as Gabriel. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I shout angrily. "Now, now Fang ladies aren't supposed to say such obscenities". "Well I'm not really a lady so that sure doesn't apply to me" I say smartly. "Fair enough" he shrugs. "What are you doing here anyway? Supposedly you're not even real". "Oh, I am real alright. Besides I'm here with a proposition for you". I cross my arms over my chest. "You have my full attention". "As it were you wished to be anywhere but here. So I am here to whisk you away to any world you so choose. Any book or movie universe you wish to live in. all you have to do is take your pick and you're there. Of course I will be checking on you every now and again. So what'll it be sugar? Deal?" He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I thought about what he was offering. A sweet escape from everything I hate. Maybe if I do I can shed all of this troubling depression.

I shook his hand and looked him dead in the eyes. "We have a deal". He smiled widely and stepped back. "Now little lady, name your world". Shit, this was going to be a tough one. I couldn't decide. I looked over to my bookshelf and a book sparked an idea. "Twilight, but I don't wish to replace Bella. I want to be the second main character".

He smiled again and snapped his fingers. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Welcome to Twilight

My eyes snapped open and I found myself standing in a house. The house was spacious in itself. The walls were painted a gunmetal gray color with elegant paintings as well as pictures. I examined further to find they were pictures of me. And people who reminded me of my parents but there were differences that were noticeable. They must be my fake parental units. But why aren't they here? I wandered around until I found the kitchen where I saw Gabriel; he was dressed in a suit and tie. He smiled and said "Now that we are here I have to work out a few details of your new life. For instance I already figured you wouldn't need parents since you take care of yourself. We will keep your age the same. But what about a last name? Names of your deceased parents?" "Well I'll keep my first name, but I want everyone here to know my nickname so they can call me by it. DeSilva will be my last name. And as for my parents my father shall be called Charles while my mother will be Kristina. Also what about adult supervision? Also who will you be in my life?"

"I will be your lawyer; I was a friend of your parents. When they died you got emancipated I came here to Forks to help you settle in. You inherited the house and all of their money. Everything here is yours; you will obviously be going to school soon. Bella is arriving today. Chief Swan is going to knock on the door in 3,2,1." Sure enough there was a knock at the door. Gabe nodded for me to get it. I took a deep breath and walked to the door and opened it. Charlie had a bright smile on his face and then he spoke. "Hello, I'm Charlie Swan I live next door. I saw someone had moved in and wanted to come by and introduce myself". "Hi, my name is Fang DeSilva". He stuck out his hand and I shook it. "Are your parent's home?" Before I could say anything Gabe came around the corner and immediately introduced himself. "Hello I'm Gabe Christian, Fang's lawyer". Charlie looked beyond confused at this point. I decided to elaborate. "My parents died 3 moths ago. I was emancipated and given the house to start over". He gave me a sad nod but he then went on to brighten my mood. "My daughters arriving today, her name is Isabella, maybe you two could meet?" "I'd like that Charlie, Gabe and I have to clear up some things and I have to get settled in. So when she's here come and introduce us." I smiled my famous fake smile and he seemed to buy it. He nodded and mumbled a 'will do'. I closed the door to talk to Gabe.

"So anything else we need to discuss?" " Yes actually, what kind of car did you want to drive? Take your pick". My answer was damn near instantaneous. "1969 Chevy Chevelle, two door hard top". He smiled and snapped his fingers." It's in the garage now little lady I will see you at a later date just call my name and I'll be here". I nodded and he disappeared. I would be all alone here but I suppose it couldn't be all bad.

…

After putting clothes away as well as everything else I noticed something. This house was tailored specifically to me. Down to the color schemes and furniture. I love it. The noise of a car puling up had snapped me out of my train of thought. I pulled my boots on and headed outside. The weather was actually pretty nice, but then again I'm partial to the cold. I saw Bella, Charlie, Billy and Jacob. Charlie turned to face me and smiled warmly. "Hey Fang, I want you to meet my daughter Bella, my oldest friend Billy Black and his son Jacob". They smiled at me or at least Bella tried. Jacob was the first to ask me a question, "So why are you called Fang?" "It's a family nickname given to me by great grandmother". "That's pretty cool, where are you from?" "Columbus". "Ohio is far away from here. The weathers different from there, isn't it?" "Yes but I prefer the cold, I overheat easily". They nodded in understanding. It was Bella's turn to ask a question. "What grade are you going to be in?" "I'll be a junior but I'm taking only one required class, the rest are electives. I get to graduate early". I smiled brightly while Charlie looked impressed

I saw her truck looked exactly how it was in the movie. At least I'd be in a familiar place. Billy had followed my gaze and said "Do you have a car?' I only nodded my head towards the garage when everyone followed. I punched in the code and the door lifted. Jacobs jaw dropped. "This is your car?" "Yup". He sent an approving nod before inspecting it. The car was the lightest shade of blue, and I had to admit Gabe outdid himself on this one. This was my dream car, and now it was mine. Soon everyone said their goodbyes. I headed into my house and decided to get my school stuff ready. 'Ugh, I hate school but I love certain aspects of it'. I smiled to myself as I packed notebooks and folders into my messenger bag. I put 'Fight Club' in there as well in order to pass time if need be. I plugged my phone in and set my alarm. After brushing my teeth I settled down into my bed. I pulled the covers over me and turned off the light. Tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting.


End file.
